


Miracle of Life

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types, Angry Birds Toons
Genre: M/M, s02 ep8 Miracle of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88





	Miracle of Life

It started like every other morning on Bird Island. Red was humming happily to himself as he gathered leaves off the ground to build a new nest for the eggs. Suddenly, a loud shout could be heard getting closer.

"Heeey, Red!" Chuck shouted zooming toward his friend and slamming into a tree at full speed. "Oh, ow." He groaned stepping back to glance at the tree.

Only a few leaves fell as Chuck looked up at it quietly, then suddenly a lot more crashed down on top of Red covering him completely.

"Aargh, Chuck!" Red growled unburying himself a bit.

Red began getting ready to yell at his reckless companion when the sound of a branch snapping caused them both to glance around.

Suddenly, someone let out an evil chuckle from behind them, they barely had time to scream before, everything went dark. 

The next thing they knew they were waking up in something metallic and swinging around.

"Ohh, my head." Red groaned opening his eyes only to find Foreman Pig staring back at him through the bars of the cage that he and Chuck were in. "Aah!" He shouted jumping back, his shout waking Chuck in the process.

Foreman Pig laughed opening the cage door as he ordered a group of minion pigs to put a head of cabbage in the cage with Red and Chuck before closing the door again.

The two birds stared at the cabbage confused, before glancing back and forth at each other and the vegetable.

Foreman Pig suddenly began teasing Red and Chuck by making kissing faces and sounds.

"Huh?" Both birds asked at the same time.

"Ugh." Foreman Pig sighed frustrated. "You've gotta be kidding me." He grumbled, turning to tug on a rope, as the minion pigs giggled in the background.

All the lights in the room went out and a projector suddenly began playing a film with a pink bird and a light yellow bird, kissing a head of cabbage a bunch of times before it turned into an egg.

'Why are they showing us this?' Red wondered watching the film come to an end. "What was that?!" Red asked turning to the Foreman Pig annoyed.

Foreman Pig ignored Red's question and only made more kissing and purring sounds teasingly.

Chucks eyes widened as he realized what the pigs wanted him and Red to do, a bright blush covered his cheeks as he looked at the floor of the cage shyly.

'These guys are such idiots.' Red thought to himself, sighing and rolling his eyes irritably.

Foreman Pig laughed before turning and leaving the room followed by the minion pigs, except two.

"Have fun." One of the Minion Pigs commented with a wink before quickly slamming the door behind them.

After a minute the lights in the room switched to a spotlight and some sexy music started playing.

"Oh no." Chuck whispered glancing around the cage quickly. "Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh!!" He muttered as he began trying to ram the bars down.

"Just great." Red groaned when he watched Chuck suddenly get stuck in the bars. 'Dummy.' He thought to himself rolling his eyes.

That when Red noticed a porcelain egg sitting on a shelf to the right of the cage. He could use that as a fake egg to get them set free. He started ramming his side of the cage to get it to swing closer to the shelf.

"RED, STOP IT!" Chuck yelled loudly. "Aaah!" Chuck screamed.

On the other side of the door, The Foreman Pig and Minion Pigs could overhear all the noise and screaming and decided to ignore it, giving the two captive birds some privacy.

Back in the room, Red rammed into cage bars as hard as could one last time. He had finally knocked the egg off the shelf and into the cage, as well as dislodged Chuck from the bars.

"Oh, finally..." Red huffed leaning against the bars.

"Thank goodness." Chuck muttered tiredly.

They both slumped back onto the floor of their cage groaning in pain and breathing heavily when the pigs came back into the room, having heard their huffing and puffing.

"Yoo-hoo!" Foreman Pig shouted announcing his presence teasingly.

Red quickly glanced up at the pigs nervously and then at Chuck.

"Chuck! They're back!" Red whispered urgently.

"What?" Chuck asked still catching his breath.

"Kiss me, kiss me!" Red said flirtatiously making kissing faces and sounds.

"Ah! Stop!" Chuck shouted turning away and blushing brightly. "Your embarrassing me." He muttered looking at the ground shyly.

"Look an egg!" Red announced ignoring Chuck's embarrassment and holding up the porcelain egg to show it to the pigs.

"What! How!" Chuck shouted turning back around quickly to see the egg and take it from Red to look at and cuddle.

As he was doing that he didn't notice the pigs open the cage door to take the egg from them. Thankfully Red was paying attention.

"Let's go!" Red shouted suddenly yanking Chuck out the cage door while he was in the middle of cuddling his egg.

Red quickly beat up the Foreman Pig and Minion Pigs throwing them all in the cage together and locked it before joining Chuck by the room's door.

"Have fun." Red commented with a wink before closing the door behind him.

A few minutes after Red and Chuck have left, suddenly the spotlight and sexy music came on again.

  
THE END


End file.
